Lil Jeffy
Best of luck to you Jeffy, wherever your journey takes you." - The Narrator on Lil Jeffy during The Gang '''Lil_Jeffy '(pronounced Little Jeffy), also known as 'Lil Jeffy '''or '''Jeffy '''is the main character of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. Background Biography Lil Jeffy is a survivor in the world of the original ''Club Penguin since its shutdown. He has been lasting much longer than other survivors, mostly by dumb luck. Appearance Lil_Jeffy is an average orange penguin. He never wore any clothes or items until The Chase, where he donned the Tuba Gang Leader's beaten up tuba, has a cut on his left arm, and below his left eye. Personality Lil Jeffy is mute to the viewers, and uses emotes to talk. He appears to be timid, and usually doesn't know what to answer to most questions, since he used the "Indifferent" emote at most of the time when he is asked. Lil_Jeffy appears to like pizza, since he went to the Pizza Parlor to search for pizza and always uses the pizza emote when he is hungry. This is a running gag in the series. In The Crack and several later episodes, Lil Jeffy was shown to defecate whenever he gets scared hardly. This helped him survive at dangerous situations. In The Leaders and The Chase, Lil Jeffy appears to have gained some courage, especially seen when he fights the Tuba Gang Leader. In these same two episodes, he is revealed to be naive, as he believes that when he shuts his eyes and raises his arms into the air, it will inflict death and destruction to anyone who may pose a threat to him. Despite not intending to harm anyone, he is also rather apathetic and does not care for other penguins that he feels won't benefit him in any way. He is willing to defend the penguins he does see value in, though, like when he beat up the Tuba Gang Leader for trying to kill the Agent in The Chase. Additionally, Lil Jeffy apparently doesn't like being talked badly about, like in The Hunter where he beat up the EGCP Leader after he bragged about how he sent Big Jeff to find and kill Lil Jeffy. Relationships Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader harbors a deep hatred for Lil Jeffy, vowing to kill him upon sight. Lil Jeffy is afraid of the Tuba Gang Leader, but this did not stop him from attacking him after he (The Tuba Gang Leader) threw a rock at him. Lil Jeffy will not hesitate to attempt to kill him, as seen when he uses a hockey stick to stab him in the head. Agent Lil Jeffy was allies with the Agent since the episode The Agent before he supposedly died in The Consequences. It seems as if Lil_Jeffy only sees the Agent as someone to fight his battles and act as a bodyguard, as revealed in The Chase. Lil_Jeffy does not seem to show any concern for the Agent, nor is he aware of his current state, as he watched the Tuba Gang Leader continually beat him. Despite the Agent being in no condition to fight, Lil_Jeffy still brought him along to the Ski Hill, suggesting he may somewhat care for him. This is proven false, however, as Lil Jeffy was quick to abandon the Agent and throw him off his makeshift sled for an injured penguin who promised food. Big Jeff TBA Appearances Season 1 * What's left of Club Penguin? * The Gang * The Crack * The Sale * The Girl * The Agent * The Strangers * The Alliance (flashback) * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Season 2 * The Hunter * The Reunion * The Wasteland * The Reward * The Gathering Specials * Halloween * The Reason * Halloween 2 (minor) Teaser episodes * Season 2 Teaser * One Week Kills Trivia * The Alliance is Lil Jeffy's first minor appearance, in which he only appears in the flashback at the beginning of the episode. * In Club Penguin Shutdown: The Aftermath 4, it was decided to put a plot twist that involved killing Lil Jeffy in The Consequences, however, they left him to be alive, due to the fact that many fans commented about not killing Lil Jeffy. * The Passage is the first episode where Lil Jeffy got angry. It is also revealed in said episode that he likes playing at the arcade. * It has become a running gag for the narrator to say "What's this? Has Lil Jeffy had a change of heart?" whenever there is a moment in which Lil Jeffy is seemingly about to help someone. * NHI has confirmed his account is one day old. * Despite Lil Jeffy's character, there are multiple episodes with moments in which Lil Jeffy has harbored selfishness or apathy. ** What's Left of Club Penguin?: He passed by a penguin being beaten to death by the Red Thugs. Being hungry, he decided to go into the Pizza Parlor rather than help. ** The Agent: Instead of listening to the Agent during his emotional breakdown, Lil Jeffy tuned him out and focused on trying to grab a Puffle O from under a computer, which caused the Agent to go hysterical. ** The Passage: He attempted to start an arcade machine in the Dance Lounge, despite the concerns of the Survivor Man and the Survivor Girl. ** The Chase: After reuniting with a brain damaged Agent, Lil Jeffy left him behind to fight the Tuba Gang Leader for him. He later came out to fight the Tuba Gang Leader himself, but not to save the Agent; Lil Jeffy was more upset that the Tuba Gang Leader had thrown a brick at him. ** The Wasteland: Lil Jeffy abandoned the agent once again for an injured penguin who promised food. He the left the injured penguin to die in The Reward. ** In fact, because of these things, many users in Near Human Intelligence's Discord server have declared him a "dickhead." Gallery Aftermath2thumb.jpg|Lil Jeffy in the thumbnail for Club Penguin Shutdown: The Aftermath 2, along with the Agent. Lil Jeffy now with a tuba.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters